


If There's Anything To Say

by MiniNephthys



Category: Shin Megami Tensei Series, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is one child known to be the son of the devil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If There's Anything To Say

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don't know anything about Devil Children aside from a few plot bits and an untranslated episode of the anime. This is probably totally and completely stupid.

Where there used to be a towering demon, there is only a man in a suit staring at a less towering, but still giant fly.

"Beelzebub." The man's voice is perfectly calm, yet Setsuna winces at its sheer coldness.

So does the fly. "M-my lord, I only-"

"Congratulations. I had thought myself immune to all means of possession, yet you've found a way around that. I'll have to look into this more when we return to prevent an unfortunate repeat of what happened."

The fly shakes its head. "I would never try-"

"Oh, you won't. Your punishment for this will come, I assure you." The man sighs. "It's a pity; you used to be one of my best generals... but I simply can't allow you to go unchecked any longer."

"Lord Lucifer, I-"

Oh. Setsuna had thought that was who he was. "...Dad?" he whispers, too softly for anyone else to be able to hear.

Lucifer turns slightly towards him with an expression that Setsuna can't decipher, then back to Beelzebub. "We'll discuss this later. Return to the Netherworld to await punishment."

Beelzebub nods and disappears in a cloud of smaller flies. Lucifer turns and slowly walks up to Setsuna.

He should be afraid. It's Lucifer, for goodness's sakes, possible relation or not there's no way he can't be at least a little afraid. But something keeps him from running or even summoning anything to try to protect him.

"Setsuna. You did well to free me- no, perhaps that isn't the right way to approach this." Lucifer places a hand over where his heart should be. "I've often thought of you, my son."

So it is true. Unless the devil is a lying liar who lies, which might also be true.

"Don't give me that look, young man." Oh, he hadn't noticed he was making a face. "I know I haven't precisely been the best father, but had I not been inconvenienced at the time-" meaning possessed by a demon and how did that even work when you were the greatest, most powerful demon of all, "-I could have at least tried sooner."

"...You really want to try?" Setsuna asks, still suspicious. "I mean really?"

Lucifer nods. "What I can do is limited. However, certain responsibilities come to anyone with children, and I will attempt to fulfill them as best as I can. ...Setsuna, you would not want my blessing. Let me see your demons instead."

Setsuna calls Cool to his side. The Cerebrus brushes against his leg, watching Lucifer with a mix of wariness and expectation.

After he kneels to place a hand on Cool's head, a red glow travels from Lucifer's hand to over Cool's body. "Always protect him."

"What do you think I've been doing?" Cool mutters, but it's more fond than he expected.

Lucier stands. "I have an impertinent demon to deal with. So-"

"You're leaving already?" Setsuna hadn't meant to sound that needy.

"Unfortunately. But I will return to help you, if I can. There are things you can do in the human and demon worlds that I cannot. You and your brother are fortunate in that way." Another indecipherable expression. "I have a habit of showing up at the strangest times. You'll never want for me long, Setsuna, though I don't think you'll be able to call upon me at will."

"What if I throw myself a birthday party?" Setsuna asks. "Will you show up for that?"

Lucifer chuckles a bit ruefully. "We'll see. Take care, my child."

Then he's gone without a trace.


End file.
